Loving is Giving
by Random Flyer
Summary: Foggy gives Matt a birthday present. Just a fun one shot from a prompt given me by my friend. Please R&R. Now including other one shots in this theme.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Daredevil.**

**A/N: This was written from a prompt my friend gave as just a fun one shot. Hope you enjoy!**

**Loving is Giving**

Mathew Murdock didn't have a lot of physical possessions. He preferred to keep his life and his apartment as uncluttered as possible. Decorations meant next to nothing to him and could potentially get in the way when he needed to search for something in all of the clutter. Growing up he and his dad never had much and then in the orphanage he had even less. He just never got into the habit of owning many things. When their friendship had progressed to the point of exchanging gifts, Matt told Foggy not to worry about buying him presents. Even if Matt enjoyed giving Foggy a gift at Christmas and Foggy's birthday, he never really expected Foggy to return the favor.

"C'mon, man," Foggy said on the second Christmas they knew each other. "I'm not going to not give you a present. I get that clutter and being blind don't mix well and it's doubly easy to misplace things and yadda yadda yadda, but I can still give you something." He thrust a box into Matt's hands. "They're chocolates, you love chocolate."

Matt felt the box. He could smell the chocolate, good quality ones, too. Feeling out the shape of the box, Matt frowned, cocking his head. "This is a heart shaped box, Foggy."

Hair shifted against fabric as Foggy shrugged. "They were out of the normal rectangle shaped boxes and these were on sale. We're in college, man, you know we're both broke."

Since then Foggy's presents were always thoughtful, something edible, useful, or something Matt would enjoy, even if it was small. After growing up so many years with precious few presents at any time, Matt was just grateful that he had someone to exchange gifts with in the first place.

Sometimes, however, Foggy gave him a present with the deluded thought that it was funny.

"Happy birthday, Matt," Foggy said, placing a small box down in front of Matt on his desk.

"Foggy, you didn't have to do this," Matt said, it was the same response he gave to every present Foggy gave to him but Foggy expected it.

Air shifted as Foggy waved a dismissive hand. "It's your birthday, of course I did. Don't open it till I'm gone, though."

That raised Matt's red flags. "What is it? It's not going to shoot those coiled spring things disguised as snakes at me, is it?"

"That was one time, Matt, and I apologized," Foggy objected. "I didn't really think what that would be like for a blind guy, spring loaded prank snake exploding in your face, not to mention the whole," Foggy waved his hands around, shifting fabric and air in quick motions, "_senses_ thing, which I didn't know about at the time. This one will be good for you, I promise. It's exactly what you need."

"Ok…" Matt said, still hesitant. Foggy's heart was doing funny things, usually right before he did something that he thought was, well, funny. Matt narrowed his eyes, hoping it was directed enough at Foggy to be effective.

"So much suspicion for just a gift," Foggy said and head out the door. "If you're not careful I'll tell Karen it was your birthday and you neglected to mention it. Then you can deal with that."

Now that was just unfair. "You wouldn't... Foggyyy!" Matt called, tracking his friend through the door and out into the hall.

"Happy birthday!" Foggy called back, hurrying out into the hall. The footsteps slowed halfway down the hall and paused, waiting.

Matt glared toward the door before turning back to the innocuous box sitting in front of him. It was small. The box was little bigger than his fist, wrapped, and with an elaborate bow on top. Matt pulled the bow off. Thankfully, opening the package itself wasn't that difficult. Ever since that one year Foggy gave him a gift wrapped in duct tape. After ten minutes of waiting for Matt to sort out where the many tape ends were on the package, Foggy got a knife and cut the gift open. This one was wrapped in simple wrapping paper with a normal box inside. Opening the box, Matt found a card printed out in braille.

It read, "For the times when you've fallen and can't get up."

Underneath the note, was a squarish object, thin with curved sides. Matt picked it up, feeling it with both hands as he tried to figure out what it could be. It had a cord attached to one end, long enough to hang around the neck. The device also emitted a faint electronic buzz, almost imperceptible, it was so low. Feeling over the object, Matt accidentally pressed a button in the center and a sound emitted.

"Life alert, what is the nature of your emergency?"

"Uh," Matt said, dropping the device in surprise. "I'm sorry I think there's been a mistake."

The voice on the other end of the line, paused. "Is everything alright, sir?"

"Ah, yes," Matt said, falling into the familiar routine of damage control. "My uncle dropped his life alert button and I accidentally pressed it when I picked it up. There's no emergency."

"I understand," the voice said, smile audible in her tone. "If there's any problems, just give us a call."

"Yes, we'll keep that in mind," Matt said, "Have a good afternoon."

"You as well." The electric hum changed, the line closed.

Matt shot out of his feet. Yelling at his friend he knew was still out in the hall. "Foggy!"

The only reply was choked laughter and fast retreating step down the stairs.

**::THE END::**

**Thanks for reading! Leave a review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

The rush of water from the tap nearly masked the heart beat coming down the hall. Matt turned off the water and cocked his head. After listening a moment, he turned the water back on and settled for tracking the footsteps as they headed for his front door. "Come on in, Fog," he called.

"Hey buddy," Foggy said, letting himself in Matt's apartment. A rush of air and scent from the hall swirled through the apartment as Foggy shut the door.

"Hey Foggy," Matt replied, "Did I forget to be somewhere?" He rinsed out a coffee cup, sniffed it to make sure it was clean, and set it aside in the draining rack.

"No, you're good. I'd say you're paranoid about missing something, but considering past experience," fabric shifted in a shrug. Foggy set a box down on the counter. The box jingled with the distinctive sound of clinking glass. "Mazel tov!"

Matt grinned, running a plate under the water next. "I'm Catholic, not Jewish."

"Pshaw," Foggy said, flopping a hand in dismissal. "It's all in the family, right?...No really, I am right, right? That's how that works."

"Something like that," Matt said with a sideways nod. "Though it's a little more complicated." He sniffed the plate, no sign of any food or soap left.

Foggy huffed a laugh. "Any family that's millennia old is going to be complicated." He spread his arms out. "It's weird that you check your dishes like that, by the way."

Now Matt huffed a laugh, turning off the water and pulling out a dish rag. "What's up with the glasses?"

"Remember a couple of weeks ago when I got a little inebriated and broke some of your glasses? I promised I'd get you new ones, well here they are! I saw them in the store and immediately thought of you." He tapped the box. His heart said truth, but there was something more to it than that.

"Thanks, Fog," Matt said. "It's nice to know that if my social life suddenly increases beyond you and Karen and all of you show up at my place at the same time, we can all drink a glass of water, if we so choose."

"Exactly my man!" Foggy said, pointing to Matt. "In fact I think we should have a drink now, break them in so to speak." Foggy pulled open the box, ripping through tape and pulling out two glasses. "I'll wash them out you pick the choice of the hour, what are we going to drink?"

Matt smiled and stepped over to the fridge to make room for foggy at the sink. "I have some beers in the fridge. Are they big enough to hold a full beer?"

"Let's find out!" Foggy said over the rush of water as he turned the faucet back on and rinsed the new glasses out from any manufacturing gunk.

"Don't forget to use soap," Matt said when he heard Foggy reach for the faucet without smelling the detergent.

"Fine," Foggy grumbled, "Considering the number of dumpsters you've landed in, I'd think a new glass wouldn't be anything." The scent of soap filled the air and moment later chased the wash water into the drain and the pipes below. Fabric rubbing against wet glass as Foggy dried off the glasses and set them on the table. Matt opened the bottles and Foggy poured them out handing one to Matt.

"Perfect size for a beer, man," Matt said clinking his glass against Matt's. "Cheers."

"Cheers Foggy, thanks for the glasses," Matt said. They felt like simple and plain pint glasses, narrow at the bottom and wider at the top. There was some pattern work on the one he was holding but he couldn't make out exactly what the pattern was. It didn't really matter. Instead he was going to worry about spending the afternoon with his best friend.

A few weeks later and Karen came over to help Matt prepare an opening statement for a case.

"Want something?" Matt asked, already pulling out a beer for himself from the fridge.

"Ah, sure, actually," Karen said. Fabric brushed against her coat as she looked in his direction. "How about another one of what you're having? I think we're going to need it."

Matt huffed a laugh. "Yeah, this one's going to be tough, the evidence is pretty much stacked against us."

"We'll get through it, we always do," Karen said, that small smile in her voice that Matt heard sometimes even though he couldn't see it.

Matt pulled out two of the glasses that Foggy had bought him to replace the broke ones. Foggy went to the effort to get them so Matt might as well use them. His thumb ran over part of the design on the glass, all the glasses had some sort of design on them. He still wasn't sure what it was exactly, but hadn't put the time in to figure it out. It didn't really matter since he couldn't see it anyway.

"You pour," Matt said as he placed the glasses down between him and Karen.

Karen huffed a laugh. "Where did you get those?" she asked picking one of them up.

"Foggy gave them to me, why?" Matt asked, suddenly suspicious of the design on the glasses. He picked one up and started running his fingers over the design trying to decipher it.

Karen laughed again, and this time when she spoke, Matt could hear the strain of a very wide smile. "Well, for starters, they're bright pink, as in the glass is bright pink. The glass you're holding says "I'm the princess' and has a unicorn on it." She paused, looking at her own, then she moved around to the cupboards and checked on the others. "Yeah, they all have variations on the same theme."

Matt, set his glass back down on the counter and hung his head. "Dammit Foggy."

A/N: Hope people are handling quarantine all right. I'm going to try and post more things to help with the boredom. If you have any requests let me know and I'll see what I can do.

I have a tumblr, therandomflyer, but I'm not great at checking it so sorry if I don't get back to you right away.


End file.
